


Meet In The Middle

by QuillMind



Series: Unfold [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: You and Lon'qu have admitted your love for each other, but there are still plenty of other obstacles on the path to your happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're back! The Lon'qu and Reader of "I'm All Yours" return to continue in their relationship! Mainly I felt that even after the events of that story concluded, Lon'qu would still have some issues to deal with, so I wanted to tackle those.
> 
> The title comes from the [song of the same name by Ta-ku and Wafia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dbtcVc0Tv-4), who I had the pleasure of seeing live very recently, so I was inspired!

You were on the lands of a remote town under Ylissean rule, reviewing the plans for the Shepherds over the next few days.  A well of Risen had sprung up in the north near Ferox, so of course the Shepherds had to go and deal with them.  So focused were you on the maps and scouting reports that lay on the table, that when Lon'qu abruptly entered the tent, you nearly jumped out of your robe. 

"Lon'qu!" you exclaimed, eyes wide, "Don't scare me like that!"  You tried to will away your nervousness with levity, managing a chuckle.  "What's the matter?" 

The Myrmidon said nothing, but his hands were clutched into fists by his sides, and he looked downright sour. 

"Lon'qu?" 

"I would ask the same of you." 

"What?" 

"You're blushing.  You were earlier, too, when speaking with Chrom.  I saw you." 

He came closer, exuding menace like smoke.  His face coloured, but whether it was from awkwardness or fury was hard to say.  "Do you... Are..."  He started and stopped sentences several times, knowing the words, but fumbling them horribly.  The innocent, confused look you gave him only served to annoy him further. 

"Lon'qu--"

"Are you in love with Chrom?" he said harshly, the words nearly running together.

Of all the things he could have asked!  Wasn't it enough that you had already covered this before?  " _In love?_   I love _you_ , Lon'qu, you know that!  Why are you doing this?" you asked. 

Rough-skinned hands touched your cheeks.  You were shocked at how hot they felt.  "It wasn't just your face.  The whole time during the strategy meeting earlier, you were squirming like an eel when he was standing next to you." 

Your mouth opened and you tried to turn away, but his solid grip prevented you from looking at anywhere but his face.  A guilty expression washed over you, which did not go unnoticed by him.  "Why?" he asked, the rage in him beginning to get tinged with hurt.  He had come a long way in handling himself around women and communicating his feelings, but it was still a challenge to get over how silly he thought he sounded when speaking with you.  "Did I... do something to make you want to seek comfort elsewhere?" 

You sighed, then a look of chagrin came over you.  "You're an idiot." 

Lon'qu blinked.  That was not the response he expected. 

You felt his grip slacken, and pushed his hands away.  Clearing your throat, you backed up until your behind was leaning against the table.  Your gaze shyly avoided Lon'qu's, but every once in a while it flitted back as you proceeded to kick off your boots and shed every bit of clothing from the waist down. 

"The reason I was squirming and blushing," you muttered as your belt fell on the floor, "was because of what we did earlier this morning." 

The strategy meeting had taken longer than it should have because your mind kept wandering in lusty directions, causing you to bite your lip and clench your thighs together restlessly in an attempt at mollifying your body's hunger with even a little bit of friction.  A number of times people had to repeat the information they had just given you, and your own replies were distracted and mumbly.  Chrom had been worried and asked if you were sick, while Frederick scolded you mildly for your lack of focus. 

Your breathing became shallow as you thought back to how roughly Lon'qu had taken you first thing upon waking up, holding you from behind and snapping his hips against your with such fierceness that you needed to bite the pillow to silence your cries.  Judging by the way his face was reddening, you could tell he was recalling the exact same memory. 

"You were like an animal," you continued, sliding your trousers off, boldness increasing as more of your skin was exposed, "and you came inside of me so much..."  You hadn't planned on doing this at all, but now you found you could not stop.  Pausing for only a moment, fingers then hooked into your underwear and pulled them down.  Lon'qu could see a very large wet spot on the inside, with a thin strand of moisture stretching from it to the shiny, slick area between your legs. 

Your voice was trembling with desire now.  "It's been dripping out of me all day."  You pushed back to sit on the table and spread your legs, pulling the folds of your slit open with heated fingers, a positively lurid sight.  If anyone were to come into the tent right now, you would probably have to kill them--if Lon'qu didn't do it first. 

"But it's not enough," you practically whined.  "I haven't been able to concentrate because I keep thinking about doing it again." 

Lon'qu had never moved faster then as he dropped his sword onto the floor and made his way over to you.  In anticipation, your mouth was already open with your tongue out, welcoming his kiss.  Your robe was pulled off and your camisole yanked up so hard you heard a tearing sound.  A mental note was being made to admonish Lon'qu for it, but for now that was quickly cast aside in favour of drowning in his touch.  You wanted him to enter you then, but he flipped you onto your stomach without warning, barely giving you the time to catch your breath before plunging into you.  It was easier than expected, as what was left of his semen provided more than enough lubrication to enter your awaiting core.

Immediately your back arched at the delicious invasion, and you shivered upon hearing the sloppy, wet noises coming from where the two of you connected.  You stood on the tips of your toes to keep at a decent angle, but Lon'qu soon grasped onto your hips and held your lower half up so that your feet no longer touched the bottom.  As a result, you were even more at his mercy. 

And you loved it. 

You loved him. 

Even if you hadn't already indulged in each other today, you believed you would still be wet and wanting and thinking of having him in you again. 

Lon'qu grunted as he shoved harder and faster, his heady dizzy with the sensory overload of your beautiful moans, the musky scent of your arousal and the feel of the smooth skin of your rear end.  When it came to you, he felt as though he had no discipline whatsoever, constantly compelled to yield all control in favour of becoming a pleasure-driven fool that lived to do only one thing. 

You tried to turn over, wanting to change positions so that you could see your lover's face.  "Lon'qu..." you panted, only to be pinned back down as his pace became frantic and a familiar thumb began to swirl over your clit.  Your body jerked, and the sounds coming from your mouth went higher in pitch, but Lon'qu didn't stop, nor did you want him to. 

The table creaked and your maps and stacks of books fell away to tumble onto the ground.  You tightened around the hard length within you and your toes curled.  You were close.  The thrusts became shallow and jarringly fast, and a desperation seeped into the thumb that teased your clit. 

Faster than a lightning bolt, the ecstatic tension that had been growing in your lower body snapped, and you wailed, hands slamming onto the table with nails digging into the surface.  Strength left your limbs as all of your body's energy was used up on your orgasm instead, the shockwaves rippling through your bones.  Taking his cue, Lon'qu followed, biting his lip to stifle his shuddering voice as he filled you up again.  Sticky white release was oozing out of you and trailing down your thighs well before he'd pulled himself out. 

He slumped on top of you, his chest to your back, still having enough presence of mind to support his weight on his elbows so that he didn't crush you.  His laboured breathing was right by your ear, muscled arms locked securely around your chest.  You twisted in another attempt to see his face, but he nuzzled your neck to kiss you there instead.  Too tired to press further, you gave up and lay limp on the table, warmed by the body that you loved. 

A few minutes later, you dragged your eyelids open and saw the wrinkled dents that your nails made in an Ylissean map.  Tentatively, you slid your hand towards the marks, only to be stopped as Lon'qu's own hand swooped in and smothered it, fingers intertwining. 

It hadn't been very long since you and Lon'qu had admitted your feelings for each other, but in that time your relationship had progressed quite quickly in some respects.  Sexually, you were both insatiable.  Your duties as Shepherd and Tactician left you busy for most of the day, and neither of you were so irresponsible as to slack off, but it was more difficult for the other Shepherds to trouble you for a moment of your time, as you used those instances to sneak away for a quick little tryst, even if it was just some hungry kisses. 

Outside of that, though, there were some difficulties.  Lon'qu loved you, that much was obvious.  But further articulating his emotions was a high bar for him to clear, and there were several times when you were not sure what he was thinking.  When you spoke to him enthusiastically about a new tome you had purchased, or something funny that Lissa had said, he would quietly listen, occasionally giving short, neutral responses, a few times smiling.  Sometimes, though, when you were speaking with him in a more intimate setting, bringing up the subject of what the future held for you, he would shut down, turning distant, abruptly changing the subject or making some excuse to leave.  Then after a while, when you'd given him his space, he would return to grab you in his arms, possessively, as if scared of something, mumbling an apology or nothing at all, but always showering you with kisses that left your legs shaky and pulling him away to your tent. 

You were being patient with Lon'qu, but it was getting frustrating that he was not opening up to you.  You hoped that he would, but if he didn't, you would drag out whatever was bothering him, and sooner rather than later. 

You slid your combined hands closer to your face, and kissed Lon'qu's knuckles.  For this specific moment, at least, you were content with what you had. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's Lon'qu hiding? We'll find out! :D


End file.
